


Two IS Better

by Jodlet



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Ezio and Altair like to fight and have sex. Sometimes at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two IS Better

**Author's Note:**

> This work is several years old and I've imported from a different site. Enjoy .

Altaïr punched him in the mouth again after knocking him to the ground – this arrogant young novice would learn…he would make him learn! Still his mouth remained in that damnable smirk, the bloodied lips remaining as infuriating as before and instead of smashing his fist into the younger man’s mouth once more he kissed him. Hard. Violent and satisfying as their teeth clicked together, blood tainted both tongues as the slick muscles fought for dominance of the other. “Did I touch a nerve? I was simply pointing out that anything you can do,” the younger man pushed his hips up to meet the ones straddling his own and he let out an appreciate moan as he felt the rigid length beneath clothing, “I can do better.”

“We shall see, Ezio, if you say this after I fuck you raw” his right hand tightened around the Italian’s throat, turning his head so he could hiss into the other’s ear, “I will take you unprepared until you beg me to forgive you.” A wheezing laugh answered him, Ezio’s eyes glittering dangerously as he seemed to enjoy the threat. Like he knew something Altaïr did not. 

“I know something you do not. A piece of information that comforts me greatly.” He continued grinding his hips up towards Altaïr’s, groaning as the man pushed down against him in equal force. They had been teasing each other for too long now, their bodies were flushed and both their trousers tented obscenely – if one of them would just submit then they could get on and fuck like they both wanted! The older assassin's free hand got to work on ripping apart the ties on the other's trousers, cursing irritably when he couldn’t do it blind, he pulled his head away from Ezio’s and glared at the offending clothing. Ezio had stopped struggling but continued to rub his hips against him for some kind of friction, Altaïr took it as a sign of submission and his grip on Ezio’s throat loosened. “Get me out of these damn pants!” Altaïr smirked at him as his skilled fingers grasped the hot erection of his descendant and pulled him out of the confines of his clothing.

Ezio moaned loudly at finally having some attention given to his swollen cock, he would have gotten on his hands and knees right then and there and allowed Altaïr to fuck him like a cheep whore…but he had morals. His fist pulled back and he knocked the other off of him with a well placed punch to the jaw. Altaïr recovered quickly and the two began to wrestle violently on the floor, Ezio straddled him and grasped his hood – a few hard knocks to the back of Altaïr’s head against the floor allowed Ezio to gain the upper hand. He pulled the master to his knees by the hair and grinned at the dazed look clouding golden eyes. “Suck it.” He expected some sort of defiance or a struggle, so when Altaïr eyed the almost purple dick presented to him and practically swallowed it to the hilt, Ezio cried out so loud it echoed off the walls. “Merda! I – I did not realise you were…so eager!” 

The other man ignored the comment and simply sucked harder, pushing his tongue against the throbbing vein and scrapping his teeth every so often along the head of Ezio as he pulled his head back. His fingers crept down to his own trousers and pulled desperately at the fastenings, he was going to burst if he didn’t get some sort of friction on his skin. He moaned around Ezio as his hand wrapped around himself at last, it was almost as if that noise rolled up Ezio’s spine and released out of his own mouth. The Italian thrust his hips at the sensation and he really couldn’t find it in his heart to feel bad at the choked sound that came from the other as his cock hit against the back of his throat over and over. Altaïr ripped his head away and coughed violently for a moment as he tried to fill his lungs with air, “Bastard!” Ezio shrugged unsympathetically, his boot making contact with Altaïr’s chest s he kicked the other man down onto his back.

“It is nice to know your mouth can take me nearly as deep as your arse can.” He descended upon Altaïr with all the grace his occupation allowed him, enjoying that Altaïr was still too dazed from the blows to his head to really do much as he pulled his trousers off, “Now what were you saying about taking me unprepared? Is that a common cout-AH! Cazzo!” Ezio growled furiously after a rather head butt to the chin, Altaïr groaned as his head spun again and gave Ezio enough time to pull him to his feet. They began wresting once more, hands clasped together as they pushed one another back and forth until Ezio rammed the older against the wall and a distinct sliding of metal was heard, followed by a pained hiss. “My comforting piece of information – two is better than one.” Altaïr glanced to his wrists in turn, surprised that the younger would go so far as to pin his wrists to the wall with his hidden blades. Despite the burning agony of it, Altaïr did not panic – not a single vital was hit in his arms, he would bleed but it would not kill him. “I think Jesus Christ would have enjoyed his crucifixion more if he had been nailed like this.”

“Is this your perverse way of treating me like your lord?” his fingers curled around Ezio’s and he moaned deliciously at the shifting of Ezio’s wrists as he stepped closer and allowed the metal protruding from Altaïr’s skin to move in painful unison. His hips thrust outwards to press against the younger man’s, both moaned as their erections slid against one another, Ezio lent in to kiss him but he pulled his head back to rest against the wall whilst keeping their crotches close.

Ezio grinned as he continued to lean in, his tongue running along Altaïr’s sealed lips lewdly before he pulled away just a fraction, “How does it feel? To be brought to submission by your own creation?” he twisted the knives by a fraction and plunged his tongue into Altaïr’s mouth as he let out a pained gasp. As they kissed their hips ground desperately, both now in so much need that they almost felt pained. 

Altaïr held tightly to Ezio’s hands and hauled himself up so that his legs wrapped around the Italian’s middle, he ripped his mouth away and glared almost angrily, “Fuck me! Hard and fast!”

“What about lubrication?”

“Let my blood do it!” 

“Alright, but do not moan like a bitch when we are done.” It took a little co-ordination without the help of their hands but Ezio finally got himself aligned against Altaïr’s tight hole, “Are you sure?” a feral noise sounded from deep in Altaïr’s chest and the man practically speared the other’s length into his body. Both let out yells, a mixture of pain and – at long last – relief! Ezio forced his entire length into the tight confines of the other, he didn’t bother to let him adjust and he practically purred with each deep thrust he delivered. “How…How are you still so – cazzo – tight…you are so fucking tight!”

“Harder.” Altaïr’s voice was strained as he tried to rock his hips with Ezio, the silver biting into his wrists prevented him from so much but the aching, the blood running in rivulets down his arms and straining the pristine white of Ezio’s shirt cuffs was so delicious he couldn’t bare to be released. “I am not a woman, Ezio! Fuck me!”

Ezio glanced at the blood staining his shirt and grinned, who knew Altaïr would enjoy being stabbed so thoroughly. “I can feel your blood sticking to my arms…it is running down the walls behind you and I can feel it running down my balls, my thighs…can you feel it? Do you enjoy it?” his mouth latched onto his neck and he bit hard against the skin as he began plundering Altaïr’s hole – the older almost screaming in relief at the rough treatment he wanted. They wanted it to last longer, wanted to see if Altaïr would pass out before he even came or maybe beg like a whore for release if Ezio could find the resolve to tease him. But they were nearing their ends quickly, the fighting and teasing too much to draw out much longer. Perhaps afterwards.

Afterwards Ezio would intentionally seek that spot deep inside the other rather than accidentally jabbing the bundle of nerves every so often. Blood tainted the younger man’s mouth as he broke the skin on the older’s neck. His teeth clamping down as his orgasm hit him like a stampede of wild horses – it hit him so hard and so suddenly that the rigidness of his body as it arched painfully caused the hidden blades to retract. Altaïr, who had been in the midst of his own climax - his back bowed violently until only the back of his head touched the wall – suddenly went limp and without the blades keeping him pinned Ezio had to grab him before they both toppled. The Italian barely had the strength to hold him, so he let them slide to the floor, his softening cock slipping out of Altaïr as he moved to sit opposite the man. 

“I wish Leo was here…” he panted as some of his voice returned. Altaïr didn’t move, he simply leant against the wall, his hands stretched out to his sides with red puddles forming around punctured wrists, his eyes were still vacant and his mouth still parted from his soundless scream when he came. Ezio had the perfect view of his still twitching and thoroughly abused entrance, the seeping semen mixing morbidly with blood, the sight made Ezio groan appreciatively. “I would have him sketch this…and put this in all the cathedrals of Roma in place of the crucifixion of Christ.” Already he could feel his cock filling again, “Come…let me adore you some more.”

000  
alternative titles would have been, 'oh come let us adore him' for christmas...or 'Crucifixion' ...FIRST YAOI EVER!


End file.
